Multicolor generation systems are used in a variety of applications including monitors (e.g., direct and projection televisions, computer monitors), macro-displays (e.g., billboards), and micro-displays (e.g., telephones and PDAs). Currently a number of different techniques are used to achieve multicolor displays. For example, depending upon application requirements such as contrast, brightness, color range, color accuracy, power consumption, size and cost, a display may utilize light generation systems based on everything from CRTs to LCDs.
Currently, the emphasis on full-featured microelectronic systems has resulted in manufacturers working to develop more efficient, multicolor displays that can replace the simple monotone displays common in such devices. Although LCD display based systems have proven adequate for some applications, device complexity and cost have prohibited their use for the majority of such systems. The present invention overcomes the obstacles associated with the prior approaches and provides a simple display device that can be tailored to meet varying color and display size requirements.